Mafia life
by TrueBloodxTwilight
Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's-who are in the Mafia. she moves away and comes back to forks when she is 17. Charlie is a lawyer.


_**Bella**_

I was sitting on the plane in 1st class on my way back to my home town Forks, Washington. I sighed I don't know why I was going back to Forks, when I was a kid I didn't have that nice of a childhood. You see my dad's a lawyer, and there was this family that lived not far from us; the parents were Carlisle, and his wife Esme; their 'kids' Emmett who is the oldest at 18, the twins Edward and Alice who were 17, the adopted twins Rosalie and Jasper who were also 18. They weren't the normal family and everyone knew it Carlisle was a mob boss who according to my dad owns all of Chicago.

The kids bullied me from kindergarten through the 6th grade when I decided to leave and live with my mom. While I lived with my mom I lost all of my baby fat(I was a chubby kid), my mom got me some shampoo and conditioner for my frizzy wild hair, and I got laser eye surgery. Now I'm 17, my long mahogany hair is down to my waist where it curls at the bottom, I'm now a D cup, I have a small waist and what my mom calls 'child bearing hips'.

"_Passenger's we will be landing momentarily please fasten your seatbelts"-pilot_

I put my stuff away and buckled my seatbelt and waited for the plane to land, I got off and walked over to baggage claim and grabbed my 2 bags before looking around for my dad, I saw him a few seconds later looking around I dropped my bags and ran over to him jumping into his arms.

"Dad!"- I yelled

"I missed you bells"- he said hugging me back

We pulled back after a minute and I went back to pick up my bags that I had dropped, we walked out to dad's car a pearl Mercedes Benz C-class, I put my bags in the back seat and we drove home. Dad's 'house' was a mansion in the woods, we both liked out privacy, it was off white; it had a total of 15 rooms: on the 1st floor was the dining room, kitchen, living room, and indoor pool/spa. 2nd floor was my room, Charlie's room, his office, the workout room, and the game room. 3rd floor was the 4 guest's rooms and my _FASHION_ room and then there is the attic.

We brought my bags into the house and up into my room where dad stopped me outside of the door.

"Bella remember how you said that you always wanted a puppy?"-Dad asked

"Yes."-I said a little suspicious

"Well I got you a dog."- He said

I smiled really wide before opening my bedroom door, I heard a bark and looked down to see a little Maltese puppy** (was not in my original writing)**

"Is it a boy or a girl?"-I asked my dad after picking up my new puppy

"It's a girl"-He answered

I started thinking of a name for her as she cuddled into my arms I looked down at her still thinking when the perfect name popped into my head I held her up so that we were looking each other in the eyes

"I'll name you Mia"- I told her Mia barked and licked me

I finally looked up to see what my room looked like I had sky blue walls a big king sized bed with a confider set was different shades of blue with black and silver in it big fluffy pillows, I had a vanity where I could put all my jewelry and make up it was white with a big mirror, I also had three doors in my room one went to my own balcony, the next was to my walk in closet, and the last one was for my bathroom. On the floor by my bed was a little doggie princess bed that was a medium shade of blue with a pink canopy.

"I already got her food and the bed but I knew that you would want to get everything else for her your car and motorcycle came before you did her food is in the closet in the kitchen."-he told me

I kissed his cheek in thanks before putting Mia down on her bed where she curled up and watched as I unpacked my things

"Oh yeah were going to the Cullen's for dinner tonight."-dad said as he walked out of my room

"Ok."- I answered back

I unpacked my suitcases and picked out an outfit before going to my bathroom to take a shower I curled my hair and put on red skinny jeans and a white top that had a red heart in the middle I put on my make up before turning to Mia and doing a little twirl

"How do I look Mia?"- I asked her

Mia barked and did a little jump on the floor, I smiled and picked her up giving her a kiss on her head before bringing her downstairs with me. I walked into the family room where I found dad watching TV he looked over at me when I walked into the room

"Are you ready?"- He asked

"Yep"-I answered

He stood up and turned the TV off and walked to the garage door

"Are you riding with me or are you fallowing me there?"-He asked me

"Fallowing you."-I answered him

I grabbed Mia's 'travel' bowls which are just silver bowls until I can get her the bowls I want for her, and her food before going to the garage and getting my keys off the hook, I put Mia in the passenger seat and put her stuff on the floor before going around to the driver's side and getting in the car. I fallowed my dad to the Cullen's house, we pulled into their long driveway I turned off the car and got out I went to the passenger side and put Mia on the ground so that she could walk I grabbed her food before closing and locking the car. I walked with my dad to the front door with Mia at my side, he rang the doorbell and we waited a minute later the door opened and I saw Esme standing there, she was the best mother figure to me besides my mom, she smiled at us.

"Hello Charlie, and who are these lovely ladies with you?"-Esme

Dad smiled at her

"Hello Esme, you remember my daughter Bella, and this is her dog Mia."-Charlie

She gasped before grabbing me into a hug

"My how you've grown."-Esme

She held me at arm's length

"Hi, Esme."-Me

"Well come in."-Esme

We walked into the living room where everyone else was

"Charlie, good to see you"-Carlisle

"Carlisle"-Charlie greeted

"Who do we have here?"-Carlisle

Charlie pulled me in front of him

"You remember my daughter Bella."-Charlie

I smiled and waved, I could see the shocked expressions on their kids' faces out of the corner of my eye.

"Little Bella, my you've grown into a beautiful young lady."-Carlisle

I smiled and said 'thank you.' We sat down and everybody talked and relaxed Mia was curled up on my lap, I turned on my iPod and put one ear piece in my ear so that I could still hear everybody.


End file.
